1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices. More specifically, the invention relates to detachable and retrievable embolic protection devices for the capture of emboli during a vascular procedure.
2. Description of Related Art
Embolic protection devices are often used during and after medical procedures involving the vasculature to capture blood clots or other emboli before they enter the brain, causing a stroke, or enter the lungs, causing a pulmonary embolism. These devices are usually introduced by, for example, a catheterization procedure. They often need to be retrieved from the vasculature after an appropriate period of time using a similar catheterization procedure. Various protection devices exist but all have disadvantages. For example, some existing devices may not properly maintain the shape of a filter portion of the device, or the device may exert inadequate radial pressure against a body vessel wall.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved emboli protection device.